Total Drama School!
by Sitargirl100
Summary: Welcome back to another crazy season of Total Drama! This time, it's at a school, and Chris's crazy little sister is hosting! With 10 oldies and 10 newbies competing for 1 million dollars, who will win! APPS CLOSED! Everyone's chosen, next chap. up soon!
1. Intros are easier

So, here's Sitargirl again! Now I'm bringing you a half starring you, half td characters school story! There will be 20 people in all- 10 characters you create, 5 girls, 5 boys, and 10 TD characters, 5 girls and 5 boys. Here we go!

* * *

A girl that looks of the age of 19 smiles at the camera, practically beaming out a rainbow despite the gloom of the room around her.

"Hey there fans of Total Drama! I'm Lillah McLean, Chris's little sister. I'm going to be hosting a new season of Total Drama, called Total Drama School! Don't blame me for the title, Chris came up with it. There will be eliminations this year, just so you know. It'll be in the form of detentions, so be careful! Oh yeah! There will be twenty people running in this season. Ten from the previous seasons, and ten new people! There will be an even amount of people from each gender for the first week until school really starts. Here's the application form!"

Name:

Nicknames:

Age: (14-18)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Appearance-

Eyes:

Hair:

Facial Features:

Piercings:

Body Type:

Everyday Clothing:

Nightwear:

Formal Wear:

Swimsuit:

Accessories:

Other-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear and why they fear it:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Paired Up?:

If so, What kind of person?:

Who would they be friends with:

Who would they be enemies with:

Audition Tape:

* * *

A/N;; I also want you guys to comment with who you think the returning campers should be! I'll give you cookies! R&R!


	2. Final Cast List already!

Okay guys, I'm here with a short and little update! I have the girls chosen out, and there were a TON of them, and I believe I also have the guys chosen too! The people who made it in are….

OC Girls!—

Charlotte Caldwell, The Rebel-behindthemasquerade

Tonia Hart, The Beauty Queen-El' Caliente

Brandi Carter, The Secret Genius-PoppiCott

Vacilia Amiko, The Rebel/Bombshell-kt the emo

Hayley Gina Jenner, The Punk/Goth-xXGothchickXx

OC Boys!—

Zakk Ambrose Blythe, Funny Rocker-Another Dead Hero

Thomas Brady Jenkins, The King Bee-Lord Red

Liam Conners, The Hyper Punk-HowlingWolf4Life

James Flail(I'm bound to make fun of his last name somewhere in there, sorry!) The Historian- Sajintmm

Talon Eccart, The Con Artist Slacker-out4thecount

Returning Girls!—

Izzy (By a really popular demand! Not that I'm complaining, though…)

Courtney

Gwen

Sierra

Bridgette

Returning Boys!—

Noah

Cody

Alejandro

Harold

Duncan

So, those are the finalists! Sorry if your person didn't make it in. They might show up later on if I'm feeling bored and need a change, and they may be random other students!

Till next time!

~Sitargirl100~


	3. Meet the Cast!

Sorry for the wait! School's started for me and everything, so I might be a bit slow on updates… Anyways, here's the disclaimer!

I don't own the Total Drama characters or the OCs in this story. I do, however, own Lillah, and that's about it. So, here we go!

* * *

Lillah stood at the front steps of two different school dorms, grinning in earnest as she waited for the contestants to arrive. She bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting. Chris walked up, looking at two buses that were waiting. "Uh, Lillah, sis, Shouldn't there only be one bus?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as the little sister thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah Chrisy, there should only be one! Here's the list of people I forgot to give to you," she grinned as she held out the list. Chris glared at her.

"I told you, don't call me Chrisy! Jeez, you've caught a lucky break here, sis. That second bus is filled with the rej-I mean the people who didn't make it." Chris said, shaking his head as Lillah giggled.

"You mean the rejects, right? Anyways, just direct them to the cliff or something and stick a boat down there and tell them that they have to jump for it or be forced to work with Chef this season." Chris looked shocked.

"How'd you get Che-" he was cut off by Lillah laughing. "Here comes the contestants, Chrisy!" she said, excited.

"Yeah, Chrisy, here come the contests." With this being said, a very familiar-looking punk with black and green spiked hair walked off the bus, bags in hand. He was smirking at the host and the apparently insane younger sister as she laughed.

"Welcome back, Duncan! Glad you could make it!" Lillah said with a grin as she looked at the bus, waiting for the next person. It was another male, this one new. His eyes were sea blue, his hair shoulder length and a light gold color. He was tall and handsome, as if he could have been the next Justin if he hadn't had a shirt on. He smiled to Lillah, Duncan and Chris and nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you guys! I think it's great to be here." He said as he walked over.

"Welcome, Talon Eccart! Nice to see you could make it, really!" Lillah grinned as she waved back, turning her attention straight to the bus again. Talon looked from her to Chris, raising an eyebrow. Chris just shrugged.

"I don't know, dude. I think the doctor dropped her one too many times on the noggin as a kid," he replied. Then, there was a small commotion from the bus.

"No! Sierra, get off of me!" Cody's strangled yell came from the bus as he fell out, Sierra's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Noah exited calmly after them, rolling his eyes as Owen peered out.

"I think that you guys can guess how horrible the tree here was. Sierra wouldn't shut up about the size of Cody's feet and how she was going to update something or another later." He said, walking around the two on the ground and being followed by a laughing, happy Owen.

"Yeah dude, totally! Hey, are there gonna be girls' and guys' dorms? I hope so, 'cause I don't want to sleep near another girl!" Owen exclaimed, and received an odd look from nearly everyone off the bus, even Sierra and Cody. "W-wait! I mean, I just don't like girls!" Even more silence. "WAIT! I mean-" he was cut off by the sound of someone getting off the bus.

"Owen, my dear friend, it is fine that those are your sights on the matters at hand." Alejandro stepped calmly off the bus, meeting Noah's gold glare with an even gaze. Alejandro was the reason he had been voted off, and he still held him accountable for that.

"Hey, looks like another eel snuck it's way back on here," Noah commented, narrowing his eyes as Owen looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean, little buddy? It's just our friend, Al! Hey Al!" Owen called, waving back and forth to him. Alejandro forced a smile back.

**Confessionals**

Sierra: Ohmigosh, even more stuff to post on my blog! I know even more things about Cody, like what color his underwear are! I even snuck his X-ray glasses away from him from the last season! Eeeeee!

Alejandro: Ugh, again with the oaf calling me Al! I thought I had enough last season! _Cristo tenga misericordia!_

Talon: Wow, I didn't know things would be this crazy! And not even half of us are off the bus yet!

* * *

The few who were off the bus already were chatting a bit, completely ignoring the bus behind them for the moment. Suddenly, someone was yelling bloody murder. "RAPIST! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK HERE?" With that being yelled, a dude with hazel eyes, bushy black hair, eyebrows and ears pierced, and was wearing a "Pantera" hoodie that was unzipped, a black "The Machine Girl" t-shirt, baggy black jeans, and black boots. Everyone turned to see him pointing accusingly at Alejandro. "RAPIST! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK ON THIS SHOW? TELL ME!" he yelled again, and Lillah simply giggled.

"Well, we saw your application, and we just had the get him back on here! Hello, Zakk!" She said, laughing to herself as nearly everyone stared at her, only Zakk still glaring at Alejandro. Noah looked amused.

"With this dude accusing Alejandro of being a rapist, I think I can learn to like this season," he smirked, talking to himself.

"Hey! Noah, why're you talking to yourself? Oh! It's just like this movie I saw, where this person was talking to himself!" A voice called out from the bus. Alejandro looked extremely nervous for a few seconds.

"Don't tell me she got back…!"

"Oh great…"

"She's…back?"

"…Who's back? Tell E-scope! E-scope wants to know!" Izzy cackled, swinging out of the bus from a window, landing on the roof with a grin. There was the sound of someone also climbing up to the window, and a male poked his head out, grinning. He also followed what Izzy did….

…Only to fall to the ground in mid-air, having caught his foot on the window ledge. Almost everyone winced, with the exception of Izzy who was grinning. "C'mon Liam! You can do better than that!" she laughed, and Liam sprang up, also grinning.

"You got that right E-scope!" Liam answered back, turning to look at the group of the people, of whom Sierra and Cody were now part of. He was wearing a dark gray T-shirt with a white moon on the front, black baggy pants, and white sneakers. His eyes were a Raven-color, his had short brown hair, and he had a scar under his left eye. Most of the group groaned.

"He's just like her!" Owen almost yelled, causing Noah to wince slightly.

"No duh, Sherlock." Noah answered back, turning his attention from the two to his book.

The next to step off the bus was a girl, her eyes a light green color, her hair shoulder length, wavy, and light blonde. She had no piercings, and was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans. She smiled at everyone and walked to join them, nothing really special with her entrance. This seemed to bore Lillah, who moved her hand back and forth, saying, "That's Brandi Cater, yay for boring entrances. Next is another girl-" she's cut off by arguing between two people getting off the bus, each trying to do so while the other did too.

"Back off! I should go first because I'm a-"

"Yeah, a C.I.T. We all know this already, you don't forget to mention it every second you can. Now move…it!" With the last word being said, two girls fell from the bus, one glaring at the other as she tried to smooth her hair down. For a few seconds, everyone stared, then started laughing uncontrollably when they saw the look of near-horror on Duncan's face.

"What's wrong Duncan? I had them both come back especially for you!" Lillah laughed, looking at the two girls that had just come off the bus. "Welcome back to Total Drama, Gwen, Courtney!" she called out, grinning evilly. Of course, Courtney had found out from a certain athlete who was not returning to TDS about the kissing scene because of Alejandro. "Well, after this fun introduction to Gwen and Courtney, back to the bus!" With this being said, another girl stepped off the bus. She was skinny and lightly tanned, violet eyes staring out from black hair with pink and blonde side bangs on the right. She had a small scar under her chin, and hoop earrings dangled from her ears, along with a diamond stud on her left eyebrow. She was wearing black denim short shorts and a violet shirt that looked a lot like Heather's, minus the little ring in it. She grinned at the contestants, seemingly getting more and more hyper as she took all of this in.

"I can't believe it! I'm on TDS!" she said excitedly, only to be ushered on by Lillah.

"Yup, you did. Another boring entrance by Vacilia Amiko, everyone. Whoo." Lillah said in a dull voice, again looking to the bus. No one moved in it. Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds, waiting for someone to get out. Suddenly, there was a long 'WHOOOOOOOO!' from above, and everyone looked up to see someone skydiving down to them. Lillah grinned, punching a fist into the air. "Yeah! That's what I call a great entrance! Ladies, gentleman, and Izzys alike, here's Charlotte Caldwell!" Lillah called out, watching as the girl came down faster and faster.

"Uh….Shouldn't she have a parachute?" Brandi called out, causing many people to gasp as they realized that she either didn't have one, or she hadn't deployed it. At the last second, she pulled the cord and the parachute popped out, getting blown to the side almost instantly by a passing gust of wind. She flew closer and closer to the people when…

…There was a loud splash and she landed in the pool. Pulling herself up, she gave a thumbs-up to show she was okay. She climbed out and walked towards the group. She was wearing a gray off the shoulder top and the super tight skinny jeans she wore looked nearly destroyed. She also had black flats on. Her hair was a midnight black color in a pixie cut, and as she neared them her eyes were revealed to be navy blue with a gold ring around her pupil. Her teeth were chattering slightly, and for a brief moment a tongue ring was shown, alone with a nose ring and what seemed to be a bellybutton ring. As she neared the group, Liam ran up and gave her a high-five, and they both laughed.

"Hey Char! How the heck did you do that? I thought you were on the bus!" Lillah said, looking at her with jealousy. She wanted to enter like that, but the producers had said no. Charlotte grinned back.

"I didn't tell anyone, and when everyone was preoccupied by Izzy and Liam, I snuck off the bus and got into a plane. Then, I paid the driver to do it." With this being said, a small plane landed and Chef got out, whistling and flipping through a stack of cash. He paused, looking at Lillah as she nearly glared at him, and he shrugged.

"Hey, the girl gave me cash just to push her outta a plane." He shrugged as he turned whistling to the school, counting the money again.

"Well! Now, here's…" she trailed off as another girl stepped off the bus. This one was also familiar from the previous season. "Bridgette! Welcome back Bridgette. Now, off to the crowd for more fun entrances," Lillah said, and two interns that appeared out of nowhere ushered her towards the crowd, not letting her say a word.

"Now, another girl! It's…Tonia Hart!" Lillah smiled, watching as a beautiful girl walked off the bus, her face going slightly sour for a few seconds. On the other hand, Zakk was staring at her with a slightly dumbfounded expression. She had amazing silver eyes, hip length platinum blonde hair with sideswept bangs, which had pink tips. She had a noticeable pink stud nose ring and what looked like a belly button ring through her off the shoulder pink shirt. She wore tight light blue jeans and cowgirl boots. She wore pink sunglasses, and had a pink purse in her hand. She smiled to nearly everyone. "Hey there! It's great to be here," she said, winking slightly to Zakk, who gulped and smiled back.

**Confessionals**

Zack: ….Woah. I can get to liking this season easily.

Tonia: I wonder who that guy staring at me was…he was pretty cute though…

Chef: *still whistling and counting his money*

* * *

Lillah is still looking over at the bus as the 'students' mingle around her, Duncan trying to stay as far away from Gwen and Courtney as possible. The noise volume is getting louder before Lillah lets out a creepy 'She's he-ere'. Everyone turned to look at here as a girl with light blue eyes, long black hair with a red streak, and wearing a red V-neck with black skinny jeans and a studded belt with converse. She gave a smile to them before looking to the school, seeing someone there, and screaming bloody murder, along with a few 'CLOWN!' thrown in. Everyone turned back to see a ticked-off looking Chris standing there, arms crossed. Lillah burst into a laughing fit. "Chef! She is scared of clowns. You owe me a hundred dollars!" she called out through her laughs, causing a yell from Chef to be heard from the area that was the cafeteria. The girl shot a horrified look at Lillah, along with the other contestants. There was a long moment of silence before Lillah stopped laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye and gestured to the girl. "This is Hayley Jenner, everyone! She just got me a hundred bucks!" she laughed, and a concerned-looking Tonia walked over and led the girl away, shooting a look back at Lillah, who ignored her.

"Next is…. James Fail!" Lillah called out happily. An irritated voice answered back out of the bus. "It's Flail, not Fail!" James called out. As he walked off the bus, his foot caught on the step and he fell face-forward, landing with a 'thunk!'. Everyone erupted into laughter as Lillah nodded happily.

"It looks like it's Fail to me!" Duncan called out, laughing. James stood up and dusted off his blue T-shirt, slightly covered by a thin green jacket that was open. He had blue jeans and black dress shoes on. His eyes were large and a bronze color, and he wore wire-rimmed eyeglasses over them. His hair covered his ears and eye brows, flowing down his neck like a waterfall. He also had a silver amulet that was engraved with a crescent moon. He opened his mouth to send a retort back, but was stopped by someone shoving his to the side as the last male stepped off the bus. He was looking at everyone with a look of open disgust. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was blond, flowing down to his shoulders. He wore a Red basketball jersey and black jeans, with white socks and black basketball shoes. He had a dark red baseball cap on, and he was looking at everyone with a look of authority now. He then saw Courtney and gave her a slight smile.

"And here's-" Lillah was cut off from the introduction by the new male. He held up a hand and looked at everyone, excluding James and Noah.

"I am Thomas Jenkins, and I will win this," he said, walking past everyone and heading to the school. Lillah looked at the camera with a look of disgust.

"Eew, another Heather/Alejandro person. Joy. Well, that's all the time for today! Will there be a couple right off the bat? Will Charlotte find out if she's broken any bones?" Charlotte shook her head at this, grinning. "Most will be answered next time on Total! Drama! School!" Lillah finished, the screen fading to black.

* * *

A/N;; Hey guys! Dorms/Rooms will be chosen next chapter, along with a challenge and a stunning 6-person elimination! Gasp! So, if you want, send me crushes, friends, and enemies you have in mind! Thanks~


	4. Capture the Flag, part one

Glad to see that I'm doing a great job with playing the characters, guys! Thanks for your support~

Lillah is shown smiling at the cameras. "Hey guys, welcome back to Total Drama School! Last episode we had the new contestants arrive, some in a boring manner, and others in an exciting entrances! This time, the students will be sorted into teams, dorms, and then given a challenge! Whoo!" The screen cuts to where the last episode left off.

"Okay guys, now we get to sort you into three teams." Lillah said, smiling.

"But won't that mean that one team has 6 while the other two have 7?" Courtney asked, getting a nod from Lillah.

"Duh! Okay, when I call your name, walk over and stand next to the blue flag. Owen! Alejandro! Sierra! Bridgette! Thomas! Zakk!" Lillah called out. The group walked over to the Blue flag that had a wave on it. Zakk was glaring at Alejandro and Thomas both, keep more words to himself than he let on. "You are now Team Tsunami!" Lillah said, still grinning.

"Now, these next people go to the Red flag! Izzy! Talon! Noah! Vacilia! Liam! Charlotte! Hayley!" The respected people went to their flag, Izzy, Liam, and Charlotte high fiving each other while Noah rolled his eyes. "You guys are now Team Fire!" Lillah said, looking at the remaining contestants.

"Okay, you guys go to the purple flag, Duncan, Cody, Brandi, James, Courtney, Gwen, and Tonia!" Lillah called out, as if it was deathly necessary that she call out every camper's name. Duncan looked up at the flag suspiciously before looking back to Lillah. "You guys are now Team Unicorn!" Lillah called out, and at once everyone began complaining.

"What? Team freakin' _Unicorn_? How can I be taken seriously on this team?" Duncan yelled.

"Get her off this team!" Both Courtney and Gwen yelled shoving a finger at each other. Most of the other competitors were either praying thanks for not getting stuck on the team or laughing at their competitors' misfortune.

Looking around slightly suspiciously, Lillah motioned at someone. Suddenly, the bus sped up, tires squealing loudly. Everyone spun to see, and immediately Lillah had her hands on her hips. "Okay! Anyone who complains about their team name gets booted! Now, any complaints?" she asked, scanning the faces.

**Confessionals**

Duncan: Seriously! Team Unicorn! How am I going to be taken seriously this season?

Courtney: Ugh! First Goth Girl's back, and now all three of us are on a team, plus the team's called Team Unicorn. I shouldn't be here! I'm a- *screen fazes out*

Gwen: *screen fazes in* 'C.I.T.' Yeah, like we didn't know already!  
_

All the campers have moved to the cafeteria, and Lillah's sitting at the head table. All campers are separated into their teams. "Okay guys, I have a little surprise for you. That is a six-person elimination! No questions asked, once I call your name, you leave! Tootles to…Bridgette, Vacilia, Brandi, Talon, Owen, and…." Lillah trailed off, leaving the suspense high in the air. "Duncan! See ya guys! Hope ya'll don't return, especially for this first challenge!" Lillah called out, cheerful as ever. Cody glanced over to where Chris stood.

"Dude, are you sure she doesn't belong in a mental institution?" the Geek asked lowly as Chris shrugged.

"I don't know what my parents did when I lef-" he was cut off by a pair of safety scissors sailing past his head.

"Dig fast! This first challenge is going to be a crazy one. Your teams need to find one flag with your logos on it. The first team who gets theirs back first gets to decide on living arrangements! Oh, and you might want to look at the crazy places first." Lillah said. As the contestants started to complain, Chef blew a whistle and everyone scattered.

**TEAM TSUNAMI**

Zakk was eying Alejandro and Thomas suspiciously, muttering 'rapist' and 'date rapist' to himself as the other planned. Sierra was busy with carving Cody's head into a tree trunk with a dreamy expression on her face. Alejandro glanced at Thomas, who shrugged.

"Okay guys, we need a plan. I think we should just follow Team Fire. They have Izzy and Liam, not to mention Charlotte. We should go see if we can catch up," Thomas suggested, raising an eyebrow slightly as Alejandro nodded, smiling to himself.

"Yes, we should my friend. Sierra, Zakk, c'mon. Let's go find our first flag."

**TEAM FIRE**

"Diversion….Hmm, maybe that will work. Great thinking, Charlotte. If we can distract the other teams by letting loose either Izzy or Liam somewhere where we know the flags won't be…Then we might just win." Noah smirked, looking at the rest of his teammates in order. Liam was nodding as was Hayley. Then Noah sighed in frustration. "Okay, who hid Izzy?" Noah asked. He sent a glare in Liam's direction, who only shrugged.

"She said she was going to the confessional!" Liam objected, looking at Noah. Noah sighed.

"And you left her alone?" Noah asked, shaking his head. Liam shrugged.

"What was I supposed to do? Go with her?" he asked, watching as Noah shook his head.

"Whatever…Just go find her, okay?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Liam nodded, then ran off to the bathrooms.

"Noah…Are you sure it was wise to let Liam go off by himself?" Hayley asked as Noah sighed.

"Crap… Okay, let's just try to think of where the first fla-" he was cut off by the stampeding of feet and the yell from Liam, then a triumphant voice- "WE GOT HIM!" then more pounding feet.

"SH-" Noah was cut off before he recognized the voice. He sighed, then glared at the trees. "SERIOUSLY IZZY?"

**TEAM UNICORN**

"You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you!"

"You're seriously irritating me!"

"Good!"

"Guys-stop it!" Cody yelled, causing everyone to stop. Tonia sighed and shook her head as James looked from her to Cody.

"Cody's right, we need a plan guys," James said, looking at Courtney and Gwen. The two glare at each other before giving up and looking at James.

"Okay, I think I have the perfect plan. We all split up, so I won't have to look at Gwen! Now, let's go!" she said, her voice high as she started off. Tonia shook her head.

"I think that we should stay together and thinking of places to look. Once we agree, we can all split up into three groups accordingly." She suggested. Cody and James nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I suppose that we might want to check the most dangerous ones…" James trailed off, eyes widening as Cody's did at the same instant. Both males looked at each other and said the same thing- "Lillah's office!"

**TEAM FIRE**

Noah looked at Izzy, who was hanging upside down in a tree next to Liam. "E-scope knows where to look, E-scope knows!"

"So do I!" Liam said, smiling and laughing next to Izzy.

"Okay, where do we look?" Noah called up along with Charlotte and Hayley.

"Easy! Chef's kitchen!"

**TEAM TSUNAMI**

"You know what I just realized?" Thomas muttered to Alejandro and Sierra, who looked at him along with Zakk.

"What?" Alejandro and Sierra asked together.

"That we don't have some insane person on our team to guess where the flag is." Thomas answered, Sierra's eyes widening.

"Ohmigosh, you're right! We don't have anyone who could help us!" Sierra said loudly, causing Alejandro to wince slightly.

"But where could we look to find our flag?" Zakk asked, directing the question to Thomas and Alejandro. The two remained silent. "I have an idea of where to look," he added, grabbing their attention.

"Oh yes? Where?" Alejandro asked. Zakk smirked.

"The detention room."


	5. Apology and Note

Hey guys! It's Sitargirl. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer died, and then got fixed but wouldn't connect to the internet. Then I got a laptop! (YEAHH) and when I *smartly* copied my stories onto it, I found out that- hey! My entire chapter for Total Drama School is now reduced to a lot of 舵s. Let's just say I'm not too happy, since I was nearly done with the chapter. Also since I saw a comment from someone who's character I had voted off saying that my writing sucks. That put me off for a bit, but now I'm back. So, soon, I'm gonna retype it directly from the original document and upload it. Again, sorry for the long wait! I'm not planning on quitting this. I am not.

Luvs~ Sitargirl100


	6. Capture the Flag, part two

Here's the next part! I'm so sorry for not getting to ya'll! My computer died, then we got it back and it won't connect to the internet. And then I finally got my sister's laptop and she ends up uninstalling people PC while forgetting that the CD drive is shot. And now I get to deal with moving! I'll keep up as much as I can, promise! R&R, please!

I don't own TDI/A/WT, or the characters in this story with the exception of Lillah.

* * *

**TEAM UNICORN**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" James whispered as Cody and Tonia snuck around a corner. The three had left the feuding Courtney and Gwen behind as to not get caught. Tonia nodded.

"We want to win, right? Well, we have to do this," she whispered back as Cody glanced around another corner, tapping Tonia on the shoulder briefly.

"I see her office. No one's in it, let's go," he whispered as they quickly ran silently to the door. Cody opened it, a little unease that it was unlocked, but none the less walked in. There, standing in the corner, was a flag with a unicorn head on it. James took a step to it before Cody held out a hand. "No, something is wrong." He said before he brought out a pack of candy. He tossed one out, and immediately an arrow sailed through it, landing in the wall of the other side of the room. Cody, Tonia, and James looked at each other in horror.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS CHICK?"

**TEAM FIRE**

Izzy was low on the ground, Liam following and Charlotte near them, all slinking to the kitchen. Hayley and Noah followed in a less secretive manner. Izzy glanced back at them and motioned with her hand before darting across the hallway, tuck rolling into the kitchen with Charlotte. They looked at Liam and nodded. Liam sprang up, yelling as he ran through the kitchen, attracting the attention of Chef, who followed him out with a butcher knife. Noah and Hayley darted into the kitchen and grabbed the flag with their color, then grinned. "Whoo! Let's get out of here before Chef gets back!" Hayley said before they sprinted for the door, having it open to reveal Chef.

"Crap."

**TEAM TSUNAMI**

"Okay, let's go," Zakk said as he led Sierra, Alejandro and Thomas towards the door leading to the detention room. He tiptoed silently before reaching the door, opening it and sliding in. He let out a triumphant yell. "Yes! It's in here!" he shouted to the others before they quickly started shushing him. Zakk nodded, but didn't say anything before they started tip-toeing forward towards the other side of the room. As they did so, Zakk let out a yelp. Everyone glared at him before they saw the scorched shoe on his foot. Their eyes widened as Alejandro cursed something in Spanish.

"She didn't…" Zakk groaned. Thomas nodded, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, she did. That crazy psycho put invisible lasers in here." He said.

**TEAM UNICORN**

Cody threw more candy from his pockets, and as he did so more arrows sailed through the air. James and Cody ran, keeping behind the candy at all times. As they crossed the room, they both grabbed the flag and let out a triumphant 'Yeah!' before starting to take a step forward. As they did, there was a deep rumbling. James looked at Cody, who held his hands up. "Dude, wasn't me I swear," he said. Tonia sighed from across the room.

"Hurry up guys! The other teams are probably already back at the cafeteria!" She objected, causing the two males to nod.

"Right, sorry, let's go Cody," James said as the two began running to the door, escaping and following Tonia to the steps to the front of the school.

**TEAM FIRE**

Noah and Hayley scrambled back, keeping their grip on the flag. "Okay…RUN!" Hayley yelled as everyone ran for the other exit, only to hear a rumbling that sounded like something crashing. They looked at the confused Chef, and suddenly he was on the ground, Izzy having tackled him.

"Haha! E-Scope strikes again! Let's goo!" Izzy yelled triumphantly, springing over the knocked-out Chef and running for the door, followed by Charlotte, Hayley and Noah. Liam followed into step with them outside the door.

"Where were you?" Noah asked. Liam grinned.

"Setting off something for the other team," He laughed. He and Izzy high-fived before they continued running, nearing the doors to cafeteria.

**TEAM TSUNAMI**

Alejandro shushed everyone as he listened. There was no one coming, but he could have sworn he had heard some deranged giggling of some sort. Oh well. Alejandro was on one hand, flipping across the floor to where the flag was. As soon as he landed on the desk, and held up the flag that was there, a sudden deep rumbling caused him to fall off. "- - - -!" The Spanish man screamed as he jumped off of the floor, burned severely. The fellow teammates winced, glad that they couldn't understand him, while Zakk laughed evilly. The others glanced at him and he looked back.

"What? The dude's a rapist! Why don't you think Heather came back?" Zakk said innocently, shrugging. Sierra sighed and Thomas let out a short laugh. Alejandro landed next to them and looked at Zakk.

"What are we laughing about?" He asked, slightly puzzled. Zakk smiled again.

"Oh, nothing rapist!" He said. That was right before the rumble sounded, and before a giant bolder fell into the room. Right where Alejandro had stood with the flag. The team members just stared, their eyes wide.

"I say we head back to the cafeteria." Sierra suggested. The others nodded, mumbling in agreement.

After a few minutes, the three teams had returned to the cafeteria. First had been Team Fire, then Team Tsunami. Team Unicorn returned without a flag.

"Hey! Where's your flag?" Lillah glared at the returning Cody.

"It was with us one moment, we heard a huge 'bang' and it fell. We couldn't find it after that!" Cody said, defending himself.

**Confessionals**

Izzy: *holds up a flag with a unicorn on it* I took their flag! *begins laughing*

Noah: *smirks* I may or may not have decided to tell Izzy to take their flag.

* * *

"Okay, Team Fire! You guys can tell me the rooming arrangements!" Lillah declared.

"Well-" Noah was cut off by Izzy.

"Alejandro and Zakk, Sierra and Tonia, Courtney and Gwen, James and Thomas, Cody and Noah, Me and Charlotte, and Liam and Hayley!" Izzy yelled at the host. Lillah thought a moment.

"Yes! That will work! Now, off to beddy-bye guys! Wake-up time is 6 a.m.!" She grinned before facing the camera. "That's all the time we have for today, folks! Join us next time to see the secret videos from the first night in the dorms on our very first special! Oh, and we're having our FIRST elimination ceremony after that, so stay tuned for the next episode of…."

"TOTAL!" Charlotte jumped in front of Lillah, cutting off the host and yelling the first word.

"DRAMA!" Liam did a barrel-roll into the camera's visibility, shouting the next word.

"SCHOOL!" Izzy finished, dropping from above and landing on Lillah. "Oops…."

* * *

A/N:: Hey guys! We're finally finished moving! I have the desktop and WIFI now! :D Updates will be more regular now!

TEAM FIRE:: Izzy, Noah, Liam, Charlotte, Hayley!

TEAM TSUNAMI:: Alejandro, Sierra, Thomas, Zakk!

TEAM UNICORN:: Cody, James, Courtney, Gwen, Tonia!

Vote on my poll to eliminate someone from Team Unicorn! :3


End file.
